Problem: $ { {-5} \times \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {-1} \\ {2} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-5}\times{0} & {-5}\times{-1} \\ {-5}\times{2} & {-5}\times{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {5} \\ {-10} & {-5}\end{array}\right]}$